My Dear Bloody Prince
by XxSweetNightmareexX
Summary: Sora entra a un nuevo instituto, y conoce a un chico especial, quien esconde un terrible secreto que cambiará la vida de Sora para siempre.¿Quien es este chico y por que Sora se interesa tanto por él, a punto de volverse obsesión?


Los personajes de esta historia no son míos ( lamentableemente,,) son propiedad de la empresa Square Enix, blablabla....:)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 1 

Se asomaba una mañana tranquila en la ciudad de Destiny Islands, hogar de las paradisíacas playas de arena dorada y cristalinas aguas de color turquesa, de las altas y frondosas palmeras, llenas de jugosos cocos, listos para una caída firme, donde más tarde los más valientes se atreverían a romper la dura coraza para refrescarse con su dulce blanco néctar. El sol ya se hallaba en su apogeo, y cualquiera diría que era una mañana brillante, salvo por un muchacho que se acababa de levantar de un profundo sueño, a culpa de la imperiosa voz de su madre.

-Sora, querido, es hora de levantarse.

¿Hmmm…?

-Sora, llegarás tarde a tu primer día de clases!

Cinco minutos más por favor- murmuró el muchacho, sus ojos ya semi abiertos por la luz que entraba por su ventana, y sus manos aferradas fuertemente a la almohada, bajo su maraña de cabellos castaños.

-Si no te levantas, le diré a Kairi que tú fuiste el culpable de que su conjunto de ropa interior de animal print se haya "perdido" misteriosamente…

-¡No fue mi culpa! – saltó el muchacho, ya completamente despierto, y su voz llena de indignación.- ¡Fue Riku el que me incitó a hacerlo! Dijo que si no le robaba a ella aquella prenda, sería un marica frustrado…entonces...

-Ya, ya…- lo interrumpió su madre.- Ves que no es tan difícil levantarte de la cama, ¿a que no amor?

Sora se dio cuenta de la trampa en la que había caído y frunció las cejas.

"¿Siempre sabe cómo conseguir lo que quiere esta mujer, a que no? – pensó con frustración.

Su madre rió entre dientes al ver la mueca de frustración de su hijo.

-Vamos, vamos Sori…no te preocupes por esas tonterías…sabes que nunca le diría a Kairi eso…- le dijo al muchacho, mientras sacaba del armario un conjunto de una remera, pantalón y medias.

-¡Mamá! No me digas "Sori"! ¡Ya es demasiado que a mis mejores amigos los llames "Riki" y "Kairita"! – protestó el castaño.

-Lo siento mucho Sora, es que eres tan adorable! – dijo esto mientras tomaba las mejillas de su único hijo y las estrujaba amorosamente.

-Auch!- se quejó Sora por el apretón.

-Ok, no perdamos más tiempo, toma esta ropa y cámbiate.- le pasó el conjunto de ropa que antes había sacado.- Asegúrate de que las prendas combinen y nunca mezcles rojo con rosa, ok? Y con esta última frase, Aerith se retiró de la habitación, mientras tarareaba una canción de los 80

-Madres…- suspiró Sora.

Empezó a cambiarse rápidamente, y luego de haber terminado, se miró un segundo al espejo: llevaba una remera blanca manga corta, con un estampado de barras de colores , un chaleco corto negro, unos chupines de jean azules, con unas cadenas cayendo de un lado y unas converse negras. Luego, trató de peinarse el cabello como pudo, ya que esas púas que sobresalían de su cabeza desafiaban cualquier ley de gravedad, y no necesitaba ningún tipo de spray ni gomina ni geles para mantener ese peinado tan estrafalario, pero a la vez, muy sexi. N/A: Yeah Sora, eres sexi : D )

Tomó su bolso lleno de pins de todo tipo de cosas, desde el símbolo de la paz hasta uno que decía "Edward Cullen, te amo!", cosa que no avergonzaba a el chico en absoluto, ya que nunca negaría su amor por los libros de la saga Crepúsculo y su aficción a los vampiros, cosa inusual en un muchacho de 16 años con una mente normal, inclinación normal, y peinado normal, lo cual, Sora, carecía un poco.

Su madre estaba en la cocina, preparándole el desayuno. Cuando vió a su hijo bajando las escaleras, sonrió.

-Sora, quieres quedarte a tomar el desayuno aquí o lo tomas en el camino? – preguntó su madre.

- No, gracias, prefiero tomarlo en el camino. Arreglé con Riku que nos veríamos en el camino, y no quiero hacerle esperar.

-Ok cariño, no hay problema. – Luego de decir esto, le alcanzó unas tostadas.- Come esto, a no ser que te desmayes en el medio del aula y quedes como un estúpido freak, dándole a todo el mundo una mala impresión de ti mismo, corazón.

- Hey! ¡Qué mala eres mamá!- protestó Sora, mirando a su progenitora de mala gana, su mano ya en el picaporte.

- Era una broma cariño.- río la señora Leonheart, su rostro maternal iluminado por la alegría.- Espero de todo corazón que pases bien tu primer día en la escuela, no olvides que tu padre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

Aerith no pudo contener las lágrimas y gotas incoloras comenzaron a caer por su rostro.

-¡Mama, no llores! Es sólo el inicio en una escuela nueva, nada más! – trató de tranquilizarla Sora, sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de ella, mientras le daba algunas palmaditas en la espalda, y su madre derramaba mas lagrimas sobre el hombro de su hijo.

-Gracias Sora- murmuró su madre, ya recompuesta.- Te deseo lo mejor, espero que tengas el mejor año de todos, y no te olvides de conquistar alguna chica eh? Mi hijo, ya se hace mayor…

Y por último, dio un pequeño beso en la frente de su hijo, luego de varias recomendaciones que Sora escuchó con paciencia, ya que su madre era muy protectora y temía por su seguridad. Sora salió de su casa corriendo, yendo hacia la dirección donde Riku y él se iban a encontrar. No tardó mucho en localizarlo, y su amigo agitaba el brazo en forma de saludo ya a una cuadra de distancia.

Riku StrongBond era el mejor amigo de Sora. Habían pasado toda su vida juntos, hasta que él y su otra mejor amiga, Kairi, fueron a pasar la secundaria a otro instituto, mientras que el se había mudado a otro barrio, mucho más lejos que ellos. La idea de pasar el año junto a sus más queridos amigos alegraba de sobremanera a Sora, quien no podía esperar más a vivir aquellas aventuras que solía tener en su infancia.

-Hey Sora! – exclamó Riku, cuando Sora ya estuvo a su lado.

-Buenos días, Riku!- saludó Sora, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Los dos amigos siguieron charlando animadamente hasta llegar al instituto. Sora se quedó sin habla al verlo por primera vez.

-Guau…- murmuró el muchacho, mientras sus ojos examinaban cada detalle del paisaje que tenia adelante.

Destiny High School era una escuela antigua, de más de 100 años de antigüedad, cuya fama en el país era muy favorable. Su estructura externa parecía sacada de alguna película de Hollywood. Se podía observar que no era una de aquellas escuelas que seguían teniendo vestigios del pasado en su arquitectura, sino que era completamente lo contrario. Era enorme, las paredes de blanco y las ventanass en forma de arco, de un vidrio color celeste claro, con amplios jardines llenos de flores de colores y arboles llenos de jugosos y carnosos frutos, grandes columnas blancas al estilo griego adornaban la entrada, y un gran cartel anunciaba el nombre de la escuela, justo encima de ellas. Había sido reconstruida 5 años atrás, ya que si la arquitectura original seguía en pie, unas de las consecuencias más terribles sería el colapso del edificio.

Mientra Sora admiraba todo cuanto tenía alrededor, una voz femenina interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-SORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PLAFF!!!!!!!

Una masa descomunal cayó encima del muchacho, tumbándolo al suelo.

-Kairi, me alegro de verte, pero… ¿es necesario que te tires encima de mí? – preguntó un Sora divertido, mientras trataba de desprenderse del mortal abrazo de su amiga.

-¡Ay Sora, no sabes CUANTO te extrañé!! – exclamó Kairi, su rojo cabello brillando al sol y su bonita sonrisa extendiéndose por todo su rostro.

Sora ayudó a su amiga a levantarse y ella siguió parloteando sin parar sobre sus vacaciones, sus nuevos amigos y la ropa nueva que se había comprado en el shopping el otro día, la cual estaba usando en aquel momento. Sora se fijó en su atuendo un momento y pudo ver a que se estaba refiriendo. Kairi llevaba una remera larga color blanca, con una gran estampa rosa flúo que decía "I love being me", y unos shorts de jean gastados, mas unos tacos blancos, que Sora se preguntaba cómo podía caminar con aquellos objetos infernales, que volverían loco a cualquiera.

Sonó la campana, y los alumnos que antes habían estado tranquilamente charlando con sus compañeros, corrieron rápidamente dentro del edificio. Riku miró a su mejor amigo y le sonrió.

-¿Sora, estás preparado para entrar en el famoso infierno del estudio del tercer año de la secundaria?- preguntó Riku a su amigo.

Sora levantó su cabeza y fijó su mirada en el cielo. Pensó en su madre, su padre, sus dos mejores amigos, Riku y Kairi, y en todas las personas que contaban con él, y que siempre estuvieron a su lado.

-Sí, lo estoy. Y su boca se extendió en una gran sonrisa hacia su amigo

-En tal caso…- empezó a pronunciar Riku, mientras a Kairi le brillaban los ojos de la emoción-. Bienvenido a la secundaria Destiny High School, Sora Leonheart…

Y al instante los tres corrieron hacia adelante, sus mentes llenas de expectativa y sueños por cumplir, y de pasar el mejor año de sus vidas.

TBC….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: ¡Primer capítulo! Me ha costado más de medio hora escribirlo, gracias a la falta de imaginación a las 12 de las noche...x.x Quize hacerlo un poco más familiar, dejar la acción para más tarde… Lo interesante empieza en el segundo cap, ¡¡¡no se desesperen!!! ¡Por favor, dejen reviews, asi se si continuar! :D


End file.
